Arashi No Suta
History Back then, there was only one goal, one mission... To survive, that's all anybody cared about. If you had friends, they left you for dead. Family, they let you rot while they grow. It made no difference in the end... One would understand how Arashi managed to remain happy all the time. H never really had to worry about these things in the tough areas of the Rukongai. Though he had his fights, winning some and losing some. Getting jumped, robbed occasionally but still his demeanor his entire atmosphere did not change. Maybe the young man saw a better future, a better life for himself. Somewhere to escape the trenches and up lift his value to this world. A few years back, he found himself being in the same predicament as everyone else. At least those who were weak and couldn't defend themselves. Arashi was being pushed around and jacked up, but the whole time he carried a very sly smile as if nothing was wrong and his eyes seemed to find its way to the night sky every time. Alas, A warrior who is bestowed with a sword from his own spirit comes to his rescue dressed in robes that Arashi did not recognize or could even see due to the blood pouring down over his face. The man cleaned him up and brought himself to a place of comfort so that Arashi may heal and recover. Once he did, he had planned on leaving, but the warrior who saved him stopped him. He convinced Arashi to stay to learn, even offering to teach him how to defend himself with a sword. Only showing him the stances, the basics of what it meant to fight as he did and wield a weapon as he did. With this information, Arashi could protect himself and live relatively peacefully in the world he knew, but once again the warrior stopped him once again, but instead of words this time. The man showed him a world where Arashi could escape the Rukongai and serve as he did. A shinigami, a Soul Reaper. The road would be tough, but that was no surprise and with in a few months of continued training Arashi finally entered the Academy under the guidance of the man who saved his life. He graduated with exceptional skills in Zanjutsu and Kido as well as even Hoho. Spotted quickly by the famous Squad One Division. Supposedly the top Squad in the entire Gotei. Arashi is made a fifth seat and with this path unlocked, he planned to push even further to see where else it may take him. "Stepping through those Academy doors, Arashi. There is no turning back. You have great talent. One I have never seen before, it would mean the world to not only but more importantly to your self that you take action here and reveal that potential you have inside of you. Grow strong Ashi, be strong, and remain that way until the end. While wearing that silly ass smile on your face the whole way ahahaha." Personality Mostly a cheerful attitude, but he is seen to be calm and always very chilled. Not so much as lazy, but he likes to just relax and sometimes be hidden from most eyes or be right in front of you and you possibly won't even know it until you actually look. Arashi is actually the kind of guy most would talk to. Ordinary, smart, and cunning. Possibly considered to be a trickster or a spy because of the way he is. It makes people wondered how can anyone be this calm and not get mad. Also another thing about Arashi, he looks at the positive side, it allows him to push forward. In result, he can get things done, rather well and without much problems. He's like a cloud sometimes though, just drifts and moves without a sound. Blending in with others. However when he is angry... That has yet to be said... He has a habit of thinking out loud as well, and giving away his thoughts could prove to be an issue for him and others sometimes. He can be too nice at times and give others too many chances as well as putting his comrades first before anything. He doesn't like to move around that much, but he would like to have some time to be alone. It clears his mind, thus keeping him sane as well. Which helps him in battle. He even sometimes goes to meditate when he can. He is also afraid of redhead girls and no one. Battle Stats Offense: 60 Defense: 40 Mobility: 40 Reiryoku: 30 Intelligence: 40 Physical strength: 20 Total: 230 Approved by Ramen 4/25/19 11:58am Category:Characters